In tape drive systems, magnetic head positioner systems that adjust azimuth and zenith of a magnetic head are well known in the art. Azimuth, of the magnetic head, generally refers to an orientation of the magnetic tape head across or parallel to a tape travel path and zenith generally refers to an orientation of the magnetic head in and out from (perpendicular to) the tape travel path.
Some prior art magnetic head positioner systems involve tying one corner of a top plate, of the system, to a bottom plate. Two jack screws and coil return springs are located at other corners of the top plate. One jack screw provides azimuth adjustment by while the other jack screw provides zenith adjustment. Typically, adjusting the zenith jack screw also affects the azimuth setting of the magnetic head to a degree. Similarly, adjusting the azimuth jack screw also affects the zenith setting of the magnetic head to a degree. As a result, achieving a desired azimuth and zenith for the magnetic head can be somewhat complicated.
Another drawback of prior art magnetic head positioner systems is that they generally include a significant number of parts due to the various screws, springs and other related components. Due to this, they tend to be difficult to assemble. An additional consequence of the number of parts is that prior art magnetic head positioner systems tend to occupy a significant amount of space in a drive housing. This aspect can be problematic in view of next generation drive housings that typically are smaller in height.
In view of the foregoing, a need exists in the art for a new tape positioner system that addresses the aforementioned deficiencies.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.